devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortuna
Fortuna is an isolated island that appears in Devil May Cry 4. Not much is known about the island's history other than for its distinctive gothic architecture, but a religious organization known as the Order of the Sword has at some point in the past made the island its home. The Order is notorious for worshiping Sparda. All native Townspeople of Fortuna, including children, are members of the Order of the Sword, which dictates all aspects of their lives. The townspeople wear cowls with the insignia of the Sword of Sparda on them, and live pious yet fine, modern lives, peacefully worshipping Sparda. Locations The island's notable geographical landmarks include: Castle Town of Fortuna The Castle Town of Fortuna is found in southern section of the island. The city possesses distinctive gothic architecture, as well as the Port Caerula, an opera house/cathedral, and a large business district. The city sits around the true Hell Gate, whose black monolith has stood for hundreds of years. It was sealed by Sparda when he ruled the city, but was repoened by the Order using the Yamato, and eventually destroyed by Dante using the same sword. All of the residents of the city, including children, are members of the Order of the Sword, which dictates all aspects of their lives. The townspeople wear cowls with the insignia of the sword of Sparda on them, and live pious yet modern lives, peacefully worshipping Sparda. Mountains A snowy mountain range, with an extensive network of mining and tunnels, is located in the north. In their basement lay Ferrum Hills, a small abandoned village with some wooden buildings. Now there is one of the minor Hell Gate with Berial guarding it. The settling was completely destroyed after Nero’s fight with the demon. One of the other points of interest is Lamina Peak. On Lamina peak rises Fortuna Castle. This majestic, although somewhat eerie castle contains two halls, some smaller rooms (a dining room, a gallery, a library, and, interestingly, a torture chamber), a central courtyard and even a graveyard. The most important part of the castle, however, is the Underground Laboratory of the Order of the Sword, where their Chief Alchemist, Agnus, works on his experiments and creates the AngeloesAs seen in location Angel Creation of Underground Laboratory.; the Yamato is also held there, brought to the Castle by the Order of the Sword. However, due to the erection of a minor Hell Gate in the castle's courtyard, the castle has become infested by demons, chief among them Bael and Dagon. Mitis Forest The vast Mitis Forest engulfs much of the rest of the island. Here can be found old ruins of a church, a training ground, and some other buildings which used to belong to the Order of the Sword. In the heart of the forest is one of the minor Hell Gates, guarded by Echidna. Her influence has caused the forest to become a foggy and forboding jungle''Devil May Cry 4; '''Nero:' "A forest…?" Dante: "What the hell is this? Must be the effect of the gate…" , and her children, the Chimeras, have spread their parasitic influence throughout. Order of the Sword The Order of the Sword is a religion present in Devil May Cry 4. They believe that long ago Sparda served as the feudal lord in Fortuna city''Devil May Cry 4,'' Dialogue: Lady: "The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord at the Fortuna city long ago. The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god.". Now they worship him and want to eradicate all demons in his name''Devil May Cry 4,'' Manual Prologue: "In times past, the Order of the Sword fought to protect mankind. They revere the demon warrior Sparda as their god, and their hatred of all other demons runs deep. Their sole purpose is the extermination of these demons.". Every year The Order celebrates the Festival of the Blade, the day that all the faithful remember Sparda’s "great sacrifice". Members The Order is headed by Sanctus, the holy priest of the Order and Vicar of Sparda Devil May Cry 4, Character File — Sanctus: "Sanctus is the infallible ruler of the Order of the Sword, and the Vicar of Sparda. Having gained absolute trust from his flock, he has earned a reputation as one of the greatest leaders in the history of the Order. He once served as Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and is known to have an undying appetite for knowledge." who is killed by Dante at the beginning of the game. He was later resurrected though the Ascension Ceremony. The Knights of the Order were previously lead by him, but now the Supreme Commander of The Order is CredoDevil May Cry 4, Character File - Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade. His austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination.". Knights all wear uniform clothes and swords, designed by Agnus, The Order’s Chief Alchemist''Devil May Cry 4,'' Character File - Agnus: "Agnus serves as the Chief Alchemist for the Order. In charge of development of anti-demonic technologies and arms, he is responsible for the iconic sword used by the Holy Knights. Often a lab shut-in and prone to stuttering, he is so rarely seen that his very existence is unknown to some members of the Order.". Other notable members include Nero and Gloria, as well as Kyrie who was the songstress for the Festival of the Blade this year''Devil May Cry 4,'' Character File - Kyrie: "Kind and loyal, Kyrie is trusted by everyone. She is renowned for her musical ability, and has earned her the coveted role of songstress for the Festival of the Blade. Having accepted Nero into her family, their relationship can resemble that of brother, friend and lover all in love.", though it isn’t clear if she is actually member of the Order or not. Activities The Order has been collecting Devil Arms for some time before game, in order to create minor Hell Gates across the island. In turn, the Gates were needed to summon demons and thus provide the Order with the material to build their weaponized demons (the Angeloes and other lesser demons), power the Ascension Ceremony, as well as complete The Savior itself.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue: Agnus: "See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!" Nero: "Summoning, so it was you... who made the gate!" Agnus: "Yes, yes, the Hellgate.I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful devil arm… It proved sufficient."Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — The Savior: "The most powerful demon brought forth by the Order of the Sword. Its exterior, oft-mistaken to be a god, holds a millennia of demonic matter and spirit melded together. With the blood of Sparda and his ancient sword, it will be possible to control The Savior for the first time." The Headquarters of the Order of the Sword The main headquarters of the Order is an immense fortress on the eastern side of the island, built above the ocean itself. From Gran Album Bridge, which connects the Headquarters with the mainland, opens a beautiful view: a snow-white citadel rising to a tremendous height. The Headquarters themselves are split into two parts. They are connected by a bridge, which is held in upper position by demonic trees, whose roots reside in Agnus's room. The second part seems to be more focused on administration and the order’s projects: there is the Meeting Room, the Ascension Chamber, and the Advent Chamber (which housed the dormant form of the Savior). Later, when The Savior is awakened, The HQ collapses, because the god’s power no longer sustained the building Devil May Cry 4, in-game note: "God's power no longer resides here. Headquarters has begun to collapse. You have less than 10 minutes to escape.". Background *'Fortuna' - lit. fortune/prosperity in Latin. Fortuna is also the Roman goddess of luck. *'Port Caerula:' caerula - lit. blue, especially of sea or sky in Latin. *'Ferrum Hills:' ferrum - lit. iron, in Latin. *'Lamina Peak:' lamina - lit. plate/thin sheet of metal in Latin, may refer to geological Lamina. *'Foris Falls:' foris - lit. gate in Latin. The name corresponds to its purpose: when the dam on the top of the falls is closed, a way to Mitis forest, which was hidden by the waters is revealed. *'Mitis Forest:' mitis - lit. clement, gentle in Latin. The name is ironic, as the jungle is infested with demons, although it could have been peaceful in the past. *'Lapis River:' lapis - lit. stone/jewel in Latin. Could be a reference to lapis lazuli as the river is a deep blue color. References Category:Devil May Cry 4